


grinding up rocks with your molars

by ftmpeter



Series: i never promised you your dream boy [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Internalized Transphobia, Light Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, i should use that tag more, if you can't tell i really need someone like tony in my life, oh well i'll just live vicariously through fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftmpeter/pseuds/ftmpeter
Summary: "I just," Peter starts, "I don’t understand cis people."Tony snorts."I mean,you’regood - ""Thanks, kid," he says sarcastically.





	grinding up rocks with your molars

**Author's Note:**

> so this series is definitely not in order, in case u couldn’t tell, and you don’t have to read it that way either. you don't even have to read all of it. i’m just going to word vomit at random times and hope it’s at least somewhat coherent.
> 
> in this one, peter is out as trans (and gay, but as you will see, not everyone respects that. i don't wanna erase the bi!peter headcanon, as i'm totally behind that, this is just me really, really projecting. this is therapy for me, basically) though it doesn't go into specifics. if y'all want, i might write something surrounding that.
> 
> enjoy <3

"I am a paradox." Peter announces as he enters the living room, throwing his backpack on the floor and promptly collapsing next to Tony on the couch. He curls up on him like it’s the most natural thing in the world, head laying on his lap.

At another point in time, Tony probably would’ve questioned the weird stuff that comes out of his kid’s mouth - and why, exactly, he considered a seventeen year old kid his own - but now, he just nods, bringing him in closer.

"Makes sense."

Peter only sighs in response, clearly exhausted. Tony runs a lazy hand through his hair, smoothing out random strands.

"I just," Peter starts, "I don’t understand cis people."

Tony snorts.

"I mean,  _ you’re _ good - "

"Thanks, kid," he says sarcastically. 

"But, ugh, I think for  _ one _ second, hey, maybe they’re learning, maybe they’re even educating themselves, who knows, but then they go around and say some dumb bull - dumb stuff, and I just wanna  _ die_." He sighs again, somehow even more dramatically, and throws an arm over his eyes. "I’m gonna  _ die._"

It took a bit (and a lot of misunderstandings) for Tony to understand the difference between Peter’s generational tendency to make suicide jokes and the actual, real serious statements that should be worried about, but thankfully, he’s skilled enough now to know it’s the former. He makes a vague noise in response, not moving his hand from Peter’s hair.

"Like, this kid, for no reason, comes up to me right before English starts, right," Peter continues, eyes still hidden, "and Ned gives him this look - he always makes sure to give possible bullies looks ever since I came out, it’s really sweet - but he doesn’t even notice, and he just goes, ‘I get you now,’ and I’m just like, what, and - "

"Something tells me I’m not going to like what he said," Tony says dryly, through a surge of protectiveness for the boy currently curled into him.

"Right? Anyway, apparently he thinks I’m just a confused lesbian. That’s what he said. ‘You’re just a confused lesbian,’ and it surprised me so much I just started laughing."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "How did he even reach that conclusion?"

"Same way everyone does, I guess," Peter shrugs like it doesn’t matter, but it’s clear it does. "Because trans guys can’t be gay, obviously. That’s impossible."

It goes quiet, save for Peter’s breathing and the noise of the TV.

"I just - " Peter moves his arm away from his eyes, blinking up at Tony. He looks adorable, like a confused puppy. "It’s just.. frustrating."

"I get that, kid,” he says. But he doesn’t, not really. He’ll never quite understand what it’s like to be Peter, to be invalidated at every possible turn. He’ll never know what it’s like to have your very existence be denied like it’s a card at the cash register.

"It makes me.. it makes me sad. I don't wanna - I just wish they would understand," Peter finally says, all traces of humor gone. "I hate the way they look at me. Like I'm a freak."

"You're not - "

"I am."

"Hey," Tony immediately reprimands. "No talking about my kid like that."

"Mr. Stark - "

He puts a finger on Peter’s lips, shushing him. "Hey. Be quiet. The adult is talking now."

Peter rolls his eyes, moving away from Tony’s finger, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"You are most decidedly  not a paradox, and I don’t want to hear you say that. Paradoxes are illogical. They don’t make sense. _You_, however, make sense."

"I - "

"You make sense, Peter,” Tony says firmly. “You’re a guy, who likes guys. That’s it. There’s nothing confusing about it. It’s other people who are confused.”

"But - "  


"If you don't stop trying to argue with me, I will shove you off this couch."

"But people act like I am!" Peter bursts out, looking surprised for a moment at the ferocity of his words. He pushes on. "They act like - they act like I'm, I'm some kind of equation to be figured out, and I might not be, but when the entire world thinks I am, it's hard not to believe it!"

Tony tries not to react too strongly to his outburst. It's not directed at him. It's pent-up bitterness, resentment directed towards all the people that try and tear him down. It's pent-up because Peter's too nice to do anything else. He's too nice to confront them, too nice to bring it up. It sits and it sits and it sits until it's too much to keep inside, and that's when it comes out.

"If you're an equation," he starts, and moves around so Peter is more eye level with him. He pulls him up against his chest, looping his arms around his shoulders, idly messing with the curls at the nape of his neck. "If you're an equation, then.. we'll teach everyone how to solve it. And if they don't want to, well, fuck it. They don't deserve to." Tony brings him in, hugging him tightly. A year ago, he'd had never done that, but times change and he knows Peter drinks up affection like he needs it to breathe. "They don't deserve to know you, or figure you out. So just ignore them."

Peter is silent, but he melts into Tony's embrace. Eventually he mumbles, just barely audible, "Thanks."

"Of course."

They sit like that for a while, Tony's chin resting on top of Peter's head. He squeezes his shoulders almost unconsciously, like he's sending a reminder that he's here, here and not going anywhere.

He might not always know how to help in situations like these, but he'll be damned if he lets this kid - _his _kid - go through it alone.


End file.
